Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the realization of accurate resistors in integrated circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Certain integrated circuit devices require accurate resistors to perform their functions. In current integrated circuit manufacturing technologies, resistors may be fabricated as polysilicon tracks whose width and length are specified by design to achieve the desired resistance value. The resistance value is however temperature and process dependent, and may be subject to a typical dispersion of approximately ±15% relative to the specified value. When a better accuracy is needed, the resistors are generally adjusted individually during post-fabrication trimming operations, which increases the manufacturing cost.